It has been found that the conventional electrical receptacle mainly comprises an upper casing and a lower casing which are joined together by a screw extending through the threaded hole of the upper casing and the threaded hole of the lower casing. The upper casing is provided with two slots on the top for adapting to receive the prongs of a plug. However, the upper casing does not have any sealing means so that the children may insert metal pins into the receptacle and get an electric shock accidentally.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety electrical receptacle which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.